Most of roads are managed by local public entities, such as prefectural governments and city governments. Local public entities carry out works to repair degraded roads (also referred to as routes) within limited budgets and maintain roads to be managed. For this reason, when implementing the budgets, local public entities allocate the budgets according to the condition of the degraded roads and draw up plans for roadworks.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-59376
It is however difficult to, when drawing up a plan for roadworks, check whether each section of a route belongs to an affected area that is an area based on a specific facility and that affects the type of roadwork.
For example, when roadworks are planned, a type of roadwork is specified for each section in consideration of the circumstances that differ with respect to each section of the route, such as the level of degradation and importance. For example, the importance of the road is high in a section near an important facility, such as a station or a hospital, and thus it is preferable to select a roadwork enabling long durable years after the roadwork. Thus, it is important to check whether each section of a route belongs to an area based on an important facility; however, this checking work is not easy.